Road Trip
by MistressSara
Summary: Egon, Ray, Peter and Janine on a road trip. I'm no good at summeries, just read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Ghostbusters Fanfiction (The Movie Version) Summery: The guys and Janine have three days to visit their parents and make it to their vacation spot in Toronto Canada. What could possibly happen? Rating: Some where between PG and R Author: Mistress Sara Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just a fan story. Ghostbusters does not belong to me; I'm merely a teenage girl who has nothing better to do than write a story about the characters from one of my favorite movies.  
3—Mistress Sara  
  
This story is dedicated to Katie T who read almost everything I've written at lunch all year. I'm gonna miss you so freaking much Katie. Luv ya more than GI and SATC Fanfiction! You've been an awesome friend, thanks for putting up with me.  
  
"Lets go Ray!" Peter shouted up the stairs. Ray came down the stairs quickly, throwing his duffle over his shoulder.  
"You guys ready yet?" Janine asked coming into the building, while putting batteries into her headsets.  
"What are those for?" Peter asked, almost with a hurt tone.  
"I've seen your guys tape collections. And I refuse to listen to who's ever Tina Turner tape that belongs to."  
"Winston." Peter and Ray said at the same time.  
"And who's Sitcoms greatest theme songs tape?"  
"Rays."  
"Well what do you listen to?" Ray asked, determined not to be embarrassed by his music selections.  
"Duran Duran, B-52s, and Culture Club."  
"B-52s?" Ray asked, not sure of whom she was speaking.  
"You don't know who the B-52s are?" Peter asked with a shocked tone.  
"What'd they sing?"  
"Roam, Song for a Future Generation..." Peter cut off Janine.  
"Good Stuff, Strobe Light..."  
"Don't forget Love Shack." Egon said, coming in from the garage.  
"Oh!" Ray exclaimed, finally understanding.  
"Did Winston leave already?" Janine asked.  
"Yeah, he left last night so he could get home before his sisters wedding." Ray explained.  
"Well lets get going." Peter said. "First stop will be my parents house, then we're staying over night at Janine's parents house. In the morning we'll leave for Ray's and then spend the night at Speng's parents house." The other three looked at Peter with shock.  
"Venkmen, you're being organized... are you feeling alright?" Janine asked with mock concern.  
"Yeah, I just want to get going." They left the building and started loading up the car. Soon they were off, Egon and Janine were in the back seat and Ray and Peter were up front.  
The nice thing about the Ecto was that there was a lot of room in the back seat. Janine swiftly moved her legs across the seat she was sitting on. This caused Egon to look up from his book. He slowly eyed her well- shaped legs, her short skirt left very little to the imagination. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes, just listening to her headsets.  
For whatever reason Egon couldn't look away from Janine's relaxing form. He hadn't realized that Janine had opened her eyes and was looking back at him.  
"See something you like Egon?" She asked him smiling.  
"Uhm... heh..." Egon just went back to reading his book. Ray and Peter exchanged knowing looks. After about three hours they arrived at Peters parents house. 


	2. Peter

There were two little kids out in the yard and three older people watching from the porch. When the two kids saw Peter getting out of the car they went running to him.  
"UNCLE PETER!" A little boy shouted, his sister who showed the same enthusiasm followed him. Two of the people came from the porch to greet them. Peter picked up the little girl and walked towards the two women who were making their way towards them.  
"Hey baby brother." The younger woman said, giving Peter a hug.  
"Hiya Jules."  
"Hey! Give ya mama some sugar!" Said the short Italian woman. Peter gave his mother a kiss and a hug.  
"You know Ray and Egon, and this is Janine."  
"Hey you better be careful." Jules said to her brother. "Gamma's got a new cane and it hurts like hell." She warned.  
"Oh shit."  
"Uncle Peter!" Exclaimed the little boy, shocked by his uncle's phrase.  
"Sorry. I'd better go pay my respects." Peter said putting his niece down and walking to the porch where an elderly woman was sitting. "Hi gamma."  
Smack the cane that the woman held in her hands hit into Peters arm.  
"Oww..."  
"Why aren't you married yet?"  
"Give Peter a break Gams." Jules said walking up next to Peter, "He brought a very nice girl with him."  
"Janine?"  
"Aren't you two...?"  
"No! She and Egon have their own little thing going on."  
"Uh! One grand child has two children out of wed lock and the other doesn't want to be married." Gamma said, she had a thick Italian accent.  
"It's not that I don't want to be married Gamma, it's finding a girl to marry."  
"And divorce isn't wedlock Gamma." Jules added.  
"Well it's been fun, but I've gotta run." Peter said, giving his grandmother a kiss on the cheek. Peter and Jules walked off the porch and towards the car. "So how've you been sis?"  
"Okay. Been trying to find a new place to live, I'm so tired of living with mom and dad."  
"Where is dad?"  
"Him and Uncle Steve went to a Yankee's game."  
"Who'd they con out of tickets?" Peter asked.  
"Now that's enough Peter your father never coned anything out of anyone." Peter's mother scolded her son.  
"Oh please mom, by the time I was seven Uncle Steve and dad had taught me how to talk the other kids into giving me their toys."  
"I don't know where you get these things Peter. But here I made you and your friends some snacks for the ride."  
"Thanks mom." He said, giving his mom a kiss and another hug.  
"Yeah thanks Mrs. V!" Ray said, taking the plate from Peter.  
"Don't be a stranger Peter." Jules said, giving him a hug.  
"See you later sis." He said, they got back into the car and headed towards Janine's house. 


	3. Janine

A few hours later they pulled up to a two floor house, there was a van and a motor cycle parked out front of the house and two teenage boys playing basket ball in the open space of the driveway.  
"Whose motorcycle?" Ray asked as they got out of the car.  
"My big brother's." Janine said walking towards the boys.  
"Hey Aunt J!" Said one, giving her a hug.  
"Hi boys. Danny, John this is Ray, Peter, and Egon."  
"Hey you're the Ghostbusters!" Said Danny.  
"Aunt J, you never told us that you worked with the Ghostbusters. Ma just said that you had another dead end job." John said.  
"Oh she did, did she?"  
"Way to go John, I think you just started world war three." Danny quirked.  
"Don't listen to what ma says Aunt J. Everyone's in the back yard."  
"Elaborate on everyone please." Janine asked.  
"Grams and PaPa, Ma, Uncle Harry and his latest bimbo."  
"Oh what happened to Candy?"  
"Ran off with some dentist or something." John joked.  
"Okay boys, I'll talk to you two after I kill your mother."  
"Aunt J. Will you show John how to shoot a basket first?" Danny asked.  
"Give me the ball." Janine said, Danny threw her the basket ball. She dribbled twice then effortlessly made the net of the hoop swish. "Nothing but net." She smirked. She led the guys to the back yard where a picnic table was sitting out.  
"Janine!" Her mother exclaimed getting up and giving her a hug. Janine's mom looked a lot like her daughter, same red hair, same eyes, and the same accent. "Morty, tell the kids that their sister's here!" her mother shouted into the open door.  
"Ma this is Ray and Peter, and you've met Egon before."  
"Nice to see you again Egon."  
"You too Mrs. M."  
"Oh please call me Betsy. So Mrs. Fine told me that you didn't go to temple on Friday." Betsy said, turning back to her daughter.  
"Ma I couldn't, I was busy."  
"And no special someone yet?"  
"Ma do we have to do this now?"  
"I'm just asking, I would like more grandchildren before I die."  
"Leave Jeannie alone." Said her brother, coming out of the house.  
"Harry!" Janine exclaimed, going to her brother and giving him a big hug.  
"Hey kid, how've ya been?" Egon, Ray, and Peter just watched this, they hardly ever saw Janine show so much emotion.  
"Hey save some of that love for me." Said Janine's sister coming out of the house.  
"Dead end job? That's what you're telling my nephews?" Janine asked, giving her older sister a hug.  
"I never..."  
"Yeah you did Franny, remember a few minutes ago..." Fran stepped on her brother's foot causing him to shut up. "Or maybe you didn't, my mistake." Harry said, moving behind Janine.  
"Guys this is my brother Harry and my sister Fran. This is Egon, Ray and Peter. My employers of that dead end job Fran."  
"Oy, let it go Jeannie." Fran said exasperatedly.  
"Well, let me show you where you're going to stay." Said Betsy leading them inside.  
"There are two beds in the spare room and two in Janine's old bedroom. So you can decide amongst yourselves. Janine, no funny business!" Her mother said, eyeing Egon. She turned and left them at the rooms.  
"Funny business Jeannie?" Peter asked, giving Egon the same look that Betsy had.  
"When did you meet Janine's mom before?" Asked Ray with the same curiosity that Peter had.  
"Janine and I were at the movies before and ran into her parents there." Egon explained. Ray and Peter exchange glances again.  
"So where's the spare room Jeannie?" Peter asked, grinning at her. She took them down the hall to a nicely decorated bedroom.  
"I got this bed." Ray said, putting his duffle bag down on the bed.  
"This one's mine." Peter said, sitting down on the other bed. "I wanna see Jeannie's room."  
"I wanna know why they call you Jeannie?" Ray asked.  
"Just a nickname from when I was little." Janine said while leading them down to the other end of the hall. She opened the door to the room and walked in. "This used to be my room." Janine said, putting her bag down on one of the beds.  
"Very nice." Venkmen said, poking around the room. "D'you use to have boys sneaking through the window?"  
"Are you crazy? My parents would've killed me. Boys waited around the corner while I sneaked out." Janine smiled. They had never really talked about their pasts, so none of the guys knew about Janine's past experiences. (A.N.- This fact will mean something later in the story, just go with it...)  
"I'll bet you were a real wild child when you were younger." Peter teased her. She just shrugged.  
"Dinner time!" Betsy shouted up the stairs.  
"Okay Ma!" Janine shouted back.  
"And we all know where Janine gets her shouting from now." Ray said slyly. The other two guys chuckled and followed Janine and Ray out of the room and back to the picnic table.  
"Oh Jeannie, this is my girlfriend Skye." Harry introduced the tall brunette to his sister.  
"Hello." Janine said, sitting down in between Egon and Ray.  
"Janine, come help me with this." Her mother called from inside the house. Janine stood up and went into the house. A few moments later Betsy came outside, Janine was nowhere in sight and her mother looked somewhat upset.  
"What's wrong ma?" Harry asked, knowing that the look his mother wore meant that something was wrong. "Where'd Jeannie go?"  
"Angie just called... you remember her brother works at the police station?" She was talking to her husband and two children, hardly aware of the other people sitting at the table. "Well he thought that she should let us know that Ricky Adler is out of prison." 


	4. Janine part 2

"How can that be?" Franny asked, wearing a look of pure fear. "I thought that he was going to be in for 25 years."  
"Good behavior got him out early." Her mother said, holding onto her husband for support.  
"Where'd Janine go?" Harry asked, showing great concern for his sister.  
"She went up to her room, she was pretty upset."  
"I'm gonna go check on her." Harry said standing up and leaving the table.  
"I'll come with you." Fran said standing up and following her brother into the house.  
"What's going on Grams?" Asked Danny.  
"Did your mother ever tell you about why your Aunt didn't go to college?"  
"No."  
"Well. When Janine was a teenager she was very popular; star basketball player, honor student, and she was set for a basketball scholarship to a great college. During her senior year they brought in a new coach for her team, Ricky Adler. Everyone thought that he would do a great job coaching, all the girls thought he was quite a looker."  
"So one night after a game Janine was told that she needed to stay after for some practice for the next game. Well all of her team mates left before her. She was there by herself and Ricky came back into the gym..." Tears began to form in Betsy's eyes. "He forced her... to... do things..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word.  
Morty finally spoke. "He beat her and raped her." John and Danny exchanged looks of dread. Egon, Ray, and Peter didn't know what to say, so they just sat there in silent shock.  
"She couldn't continue playing, so she lost her scholarship. They finally convicted Ricky, he had done the same thing to two other girls in Jersey." Betsy fell silent on the return of her two children to the picnic table.  
"How's Aunt J?" Danny asked.  
"She's fine, just resting. We calmed her down." Harry said.  
"Yeah, after Harry promised her a ride on his new motorcycle."  
"Your sister always did love motorcycles." Morty said, passing a plate of food to Ray. The guys didn't feel right continuing to eat when Janine was by herself. Peter and Ray gave Egon a look that seemed to tell him "Go check on her."  
Egon stood and excused himself from the table. Betsy watched him walk into the house, then turned and exchanged looks with her husband who just smiled knowingly.  
"Egon made his way up the stairs to the room that he and Janine had been assigned to. Slowly he opened the door and saw Janine lying on her bed.  
She looked up when hearing the door opening slowly and let her eyes fall upon the sight of the tall form of Egon Spengler.  
"Hi." She softly whispered, giving him a half smile.  
"Hi... I just wanted to check and make sure that you were okay. Your mother explained to..." Janine cut him off.  
"I really don't want to think about that right now." She said, trying to remain calm.  
"Okay... d'you wanna come down stairs and have some dinner with everyone?"  
"I guess." She said, standing up and straightening her clothing. They went down stairs and back out to the table.  
"Wanna go for a ride now Jeannie?" Harry asked his sister after dinner was over and cleaned up.  
"Sure. You three be good." Janine said to Ray, Egon, and Peter who were playing basketball with John and Danny.  
They watched Harry and Janine get onto the motorcycle and pull out of the driveway. "The girl looks good on a bike, huh Spengs?" Peter said walking up beside him.  
Egon just smacked him in a joking matter, they went back to playing their game.  
About 20 minutes later when Harry and Janine returned the driveway was empty. They went into the house and found everyone sitting around the living room.  
"Hey ma whadda doing with those photo albums? Harry asked, almost panicking for a moment.  
"Oh Dr. Venkmen had asked to see some." Betsy said sweetly. Janine reached over and smacked Peter upside the head.  
"Oww... I don't have to take this abuse." Venkmen joked.  
"Quit your whining Venkman."  
"Hey ma, we're gonna get going." Fran said, coming out of the kitchen.  
"Okay. I'll see you at temple on Friday. Won't see your brother or sister there though."  
"You know we're only half Jewish ma. So Jeannie and I could be making up for it by going to church on Sunday." Harry said, exchanging glances with his sister before breaking out laughing.  
"We don't go to church either." Janine laughed. Their mother just shook her head.  
"Are you hearing this Morty?" She asked, giving Fran a hug, then Danny and John.  
"Don't give ma a hard time." Fran said, giving Janine a hug.  
"Don't start with me Franny." Janine said, moving to give her nephews each a hug.  
"Well we should get going too." Skye said, standing up and going to Harry.  
"Yeah." Harry agreed, he gave each of his sisters a hug and then his mother. After everyone left Betsy and Morty said good night and left Janine and the guys down in the living room.  
"I'm going up to bed." Janine announced standing up and going to the staircase. "Night Venkman, night Ray."  
"Night Janine." Ray called back to her. As soon as they heard the door close upstairs they began to talk.  
"Can you believe that 'that' happened to Janine?" Venkman said, still awestruck by the story Betsy had told them.  
"It's hard to tell what a persons past has been like by their appearance." Ray said thoughtfully.  
"I think I'm going to go up to bed." Egon said after a few moments of silence. He stood and began to go towards the stairs.  
"No funny business Spengs." Peter said to him.  
"Night Egon." Ray said, stifling a laugh.  
Egon just shrugged off what they said to him. If anything was going to happen between he and Janine, it certainly wouldn't in her old bedroom with her parents down the hall. 


	5. Bed time

He opened the door to the bedroom, suddenly his breathe caught in his throat. Janine had her back to him so she didn't realize what affect she had on him. He eyed her purple tank top and matching short shorts and how they clung to her. Her long red hair was simply braided and hung down her back.  
"Are you going to stand there looking at me or come into the room Egon?" She asked without turning around.  
"How do you do that?" He laughed coming into the room and closing the door behind him.  
"It's a gift." She said simply as she got under the covers of her bed.  
"Uh... where... should I get changed?" He asked blushing profusely.  
"Egon you can get changed in here. Ya don't have anything I haven't seen before." He nodded in agreement, then began to get changed. When he dropped his pants Janine jokingly started to hum the stripper song. He began to blush again, but after some hesitation he finally finished changing and retreated to the safety of the covers on the bed. Janine reached over and turned off the light.  
"Night Egon."  
"Night Janine." Janine quickly fell asleep, but Egon remained awake.  
Janine's pleasant dream soon turned into the memory of her worse nightmare. That basketball game when she was just a teenager, the sound of the scoreboard, being told that she had to stay behind for more practice. Her friends leaving, the gym going dark, the heavy door clanking shut with the soft click of the lock turning. Being pushed to the ground, the pain, her screams, every thought that had been running through her head.  
His departing words, "You need more practice, but definite potential," lying there on the cold floor, waking up in the hospital, going back to school, the looks received from fellow classmates who thought less of her, the lost scholarship, all those hopes and dreams gone.  
Suddenly Janine shot up in the bed trying to breath and hold back the tears.  
She had scared Egon by her suddenness but he quickly went to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, moving to her bed and putting an arm around her, while reaching over to turn the light one with the other.  
"That night." She said, still gasping for air.  
"Calm down, it's alright. Nothing can happen to you now." He said, running his hand up and down her back trying to sooth her. She began to catch her breath and softly leaned into his embrace.  
Tears had slowly begun to roll down her face. Egon just held her and tried to calm her down. When he had thought she was asleep he moved to go back to his bed, but she had stopped him before he could.  
"Please, will you just hold me tonight." She asked with pleading eyes. He nodded and lay down with her. She curled up next to him as he reached over and turned off the light, then wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.  
It was hard and frightening almost to see Janine like this, she had always seemed like such a strong person, incapable of feeling pain. None of the guys had ever seen her with out the oh so clever façade she had always put up.  
They both drifted off to sleep. Egon wasn't sure exactly why, but it felt so good to hold her in his arms. 


	6. Morning All

Morning  
  
"Guys, breakfast is..." Ray stopped in his tracks when he saw Egon and Janine comfortably curled up together in her bed. Ray slowly and quietly backed out of the room to get Venkman.  
"What Ray?! You need to calm down." Venkman said, as Ray rushed him out of the guest room and down the hall to Janine and Egon's room. Venkman began to laugh when he realized what Ray was going on about.  
"Spengs, Melnitz wake up." Venkman said in a singsong voice. Egon quickly woke when he heard Venkman and Ray laughing. "Rise and shine." He said opening the curtains.  
"What the hell Peter!" Egon asked, reaching for his glasses. It was dark and rainy out.  
"What did we tell you two about funny business!" Venkman said with mock anger.  
Egon glanced over at Janine's sleeping form, still wrapped up in the embrace of his right arm. Then he glanced back to his friends who were grinning uncontrollably.  
"Before you start jumping to conclusions---." He began to say.  
"Oh you seem to be the one jumping Spengs." Venkman grinned.  
"Yeah, as soon as we turn our backs you jump into bed with Janine." Ray smirked. Janine began to stir.  
"Guys will you just go and I'll explain to you later?" Egon asked, wanting to spare Janine embarrassment.  
"Come on Venkman." Ray said. He and Peter left.  
"Morning." Egon said when he saw Janine open her eyes and looked around.  
"Morning." She said, smiling brightly at him. Then she reached over him to get her glasses off the nightstand, their bodies making soft contact. "Uh... thanks for... ya know... could we just not tell the guys about this?"  
"Uhm... it's a little late for that." Egon said timidly.  
"Wadda mean?"  
"Well Ray and Peter came in this morning to tell us that breakfast was ready and you know them jumping to their conclusions..." Janine nodded, knowing what he meant.  
"Guess we'd better get changed." She said, giving him a timid smile. They both got out of bed and began to get changed, trying to avoid looking at each other.  
They went down to breakfast to find Ray and Peter grinning madly. "Nice night you two?" Peter chided smugly.  
"Fine." Janine said sweetly.  
"I bet." Ray chimed in.  
"What are you kids laughing about?" Betsy asked, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of bagels, Janine looked at Ray and Peter with pleading eyes.  
"Nothing Mrs. M." Ray said, taking a sip of coffee.  
"Okay." Betsy smiled, handing Egon a cup of coffee. "Janine will you take this into Morty?" Her mother asked, handing her a glass of orange juice.  
"Is he already working?"  
"Yeah, he's in the den."  
"Okay." Janine said leaving the room. The guys started to get ready to go after breakfast was finished and Janine returned from Morty's den.  
They set off about 10:30 for Ray's parents house. They were in the car only a few minutes before Peter and Ray began to question Egon and Janine.  
"So... same bed? You two looked pretty cozy this morning." Peter leered at them.  
"Oh shut up Venkman, a man and a woman can sleep in the same bed without having sex." Janine said, then put on her headphones.  
"Sure. Spengs we'd like and explanation please." Peter said, pleased that he had annoyed Janine.  
"Nothing happened." Egon said truthfully. "Janine was upset and I was trying to comfort her..."  
"Ah! Comfort se..." Peter began to say.  
"Peter don't you think that I would be more flustered and embarrassed if Janine and I had... in her old bedroom with her parents right down the hall?"  
"He does have a point there Venkman." Ray said, putting a cassette into the tape player.  
After about four hours in the car and Ray's TV theme songs tape getting broken in three places when Venkman was sick of Ray singing the Gilligan's Island theme song (I had to put GI in here somewhere) they arrived at Ray's parents house. 


End file.
